at last I see the light
by XxXChrommagiaXxX
Summary: a quick wedding one shot about my favourite non canon couple. ZackXTifa. Dont own anything


Disclaimer: no rights to anything.

8:00am.

she was used to waking up this early, but mix tequila and fast food from the night before, and it's not the most easiest task to undertake. besides, today was a special day.

Her alarm clock was off, she had no need for it because of the teenage girl screaming at her "it's today! it's today!". she sat up in bed and peeked at the crack of light coming from the window. oh good, it looked like it was going to be sunny. perfect weather for today.

she looked around her bedroom and smiled as she spied his clothes in the wardrobe, his cologne on the vanity table, and his muddy boots by the cabinet. she frowned. it wasn't the first time she'd told him not to put them there.

she got up and went downstairs, where the girls that she had gone out with yesterday were flitting about, laughing and eating breakfast in between undoing hair curlers and painting nails. she cleared her throat and her friend Arieth stood up from giving Marlene her breakfast and threw her arms around Tifa.

"Oh I bet you're so excited!" Tifa nodded. excited, slightly ill, nervous, happy...the list went on. "How's everyone doing?" Yuffie scoffed and launched from her perch of the kitchen sideboard.

"Who the fuck cares how we are, today's about YOU." she stuffed a bacon sarnie into Tifas mouth and dragged her up the stairs. a giggling Arieth and Marlene coming after them. she plonked Tifa on the stool in front of her three way mirror and gave her a second to pull the sandwich from her mouth and clear the crumbs from her mouth.

She sat back as Yuffie snapped a headband onto her hand and pulled her hair back, and straddling the barmaid, something Arieth actually giggled at, started slowly applying makeup.

after about fifteen minutes, there was a knock at the door and Marlene ran to open it. Tifa heard Barrett before she saw him. his booming voice rang out around the house. she heard him come upstairs as Yuffie was in the middle of doing her hair. she hadn't told Yuffie what to do with it, she trusted her judgement. She heard Sheras tinkling laugh and knew she had dragged Cid with her. since he didn't own a suit he was borrowing a spare one of Clouds for the day.

the leader of avalanche opened her bedroom door, lead by Marlene, who had her hair in ringlets and her red bridesmaids dress on already. Barrett looked at Tifa, who had closed her eyes in order to be surprised, and sighed.

"Well Teef...he better be fucking worth it."

Tifa chuckled. "Barrett you know he is. how am I looking?"

the big man sniffed and she really wanted to open her eyes to see whether he was holding back tears. that would make today even better. she had to bite her tongue because just the thought of Barrett Wallace being emotional was enough to make her eyes water.

"No! don't you fucking dare cry and ruin that make up!" Yuffies threat stopped her tears and turned them to laughter.

once again she was ordered to close her eyes, but made Yuffie mad when all she heard from the other room was "Fuck off woman I can put a goddamn suit on by my goddamn self ya know!" "Oh really? well guess what smartass that's a cravat not a fucking belt!" she really couldn't help but start laughing. even Arieth had to bit her knuckles to stop herself giggling.

a little while later she looked the part. Yuffie had curled her hair completely, the piled the curls on top of her head in an arrangement that made it look like a crown. her fringe swept to the side and two perfectly shaped curled strands of hair hung down the sides of her face. her eyelids were shaded the perfect hint of silver, and her cheeks had a slight blush and her lips were glossed to perfection. her skin was flawless thanks to Yuffie.

Said ninja uncovered her eyes and Tifa had to take a minute to take it in. it looked nothing like her. it looked like something from a storybook. she put a hand to her mouth and choked up. Yuffie fanned her eyes. "No don't you dare. he has to do it before you!" Tifa laughed and Arieth took one of her hands and Yuffie took the other, pulling her over to the full length mirror. she slid her dressing gown off, and Arieth slowly pulled a Garment bag from the back of her bedroom door.

Tifas nerves were suddenly arriving in full force. this was it. the final piece. and then it would be happening. Arieth unzipped the bag and gently took the gleaming white dress out. Yuffie grinned as Tifa lifted her arms and the two women as slowly as possible guided the silk and satin over her head and tweaked it so the skirt fell perfectly on her hips. the Embroider anglaise Bodice hung loosely until Arieth nimbly tied the ribbons together so it was tight enough to compliment Tifa without looking perverse. the flower girl stepped back and wiped her eyes.

Yuffie was fiddling with the skirt, which was the same shape as the ball gowns of Disney princesses that she loved as a kid. she pulled a shoebox from under the bed and Tifa slipped her feet into the ornamental snow white heels. Arieth fastened a diamond necklace around Tifas neck and sat her down, careful not to crumple her skirt. Shera looked at Cid and when he nodded, she brought out another box from the bag she brought with her, a smaller one, and Tifa looked at her confused. she didn't remember getting this. "Shera you didnt have to..."

"Every Bride needs something blue right?"

she opened it and inside was a circlet, made of the shiniest silver she had ever seen. it was thin, with branches intertwining with each other, and a single small sapphire dropping down in the middle. a sapphire that was only found in Gongaga. Zacks hometown. she smiled. it was an amazing idea. Arieth slipped it on her head. and she stood, hugging the pilot. Cid stiffened.

"Aw get off me, you know I don't do that lovey dovey shit." the room burst into laughter.

Barrett cleared his throat and Tifa turned to look at him, making Marlene go "oooh" at the way her dress whirled.

"Tifa, we know that when you first came to us and told us you and Zack were a couple I must admit I was as fucked off as Cid was when his teabags ran out. (at this point the pilot flicked the v at Barrett, but regretted it after a swift smack up the head from Shera.) but now we can see, that he truly makes you happy. and it helps that Marlene likes him, and I trust the both of your judgements with my life. Tifa..please give me the honour of giving you to him today." That was it. Tifa felt a tear go down her cheek as she embraced the man. "Of course. You've been like a father to me. I want you to give me away."

An hour to go, Tifa got into the car that Cloud had hired for the day, and Cid had the pleasure of driving them there (how Cloud had managed it she didn't know, probably threats to his particulars.) . sitting in the back with her bridesmaids, Marlene, Yuffie and Arieth, she gently laid her bouquet of white roses on her lap, careful that they didn't stain. Yuffies hand squeezed hers. "You Ready?" She nodded.

When they got to the registry office (She and Zack had both agreed that a religious ceremony wasn't a good idea.) the photographer was already there, along with most of their friends. she was fussed over for a while, beaming when a group of kids ran past shouting congratulations, until Yuffie suddenly shoved her behind a pillar.

she realized why when she looked over Barrett, who stood in front of her, and made out black spikes. her heart fluttered at just knowing he was there and she had to ask Yuffie for a tissue to wipe the sweat from her neck. she giggled as Yuffie shouted to him "you're not seeing her yet so don't even ask!" it was like she had private bodyguards, she was so well hidden.

After "operation cover up" had finished and the photographer had finished with Zack and Cloud, who naturally was his best man, Tifa was smuggled into a side office, where the registrar went through the last few details with her, and she grinned when she asked what last name she would have by the end of the day. naturally she said Fair.

soon enough everyone was in the room, and she was standing at the door, her small arm hooked around Barrett's giant one, her hand holding so tightly onto her bouquet the red dye from the ribbon was coming off.

Her knees started shaking and she took a deep breath as the orchestral version of "Beauty and the beast" (a promise to Marlene) started to play. She and Barrett started walking forward and everything blurred as her eyes finally welled up. she looked round, and saw all of her friends there, Arieth and Yuffie had already finished their walk up the aisle and sat down. Tifa giggled at the fact that she peeked and noticed that Vincent still had the same old clothes on except for the small bow tie peeking out from under his collar, no doubt Yuffies doing after many demands. she also noticed the red cape was missing. she bopped Denzel on the nose with her flowers as she walked past and the boy gave her a big smile. it was good to finally see him so happy.

She saw Zack at the front of the room, his hair tamed but still spiky, his black suit crisp and smart and his face in utter awe of her. she felt like a queen. Cloud squeezed the man's shoulder and sat down with Arieth, after whispering "don't fuck this up." Zack glared at him for a split second before grinning.

She almost forgot to stop walking as Barrett's handed her over to her very soon to be husband, who held both her hands and looked into her eyes. "wow...Tifa...i" Tifa smiled as he was for once, lost for words. they both looked at the registrar, still holding hands, and the kindly old women smiled.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today..."


End file.
